comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Goblin Empire (Earth-1600)
The Goblin Empire is a group of organized crime composed of Goblin-themed villains led by the Goblin Goblin against their arch-nemesis, Spider-Man. History Origin The Goblin Empire was formed by the Green Goblin as a crime organization early in his criminal career, hoping to create his own, unstoppable criminal empire unopposed his his enemies. The only thing that stood in his way into making it known was his arch-nemesis, Spider-Man, who usually thwarted his schemes. Goblin recruited those who were driven into hiding by Spider-Man who thwarted their criminal plans, beginning with the area of Hell's Kitchen known as the Shadowland. He trained them to become skilled fighters, enhanced them with his Goblin Serum (turning them into goblin-like beings), and gave them goblin-themed suits and weaponry, creating his own personal army for the empire known as Stormtroopers. The empire also became a refuge for those who claimed that they were being "oppressed" by Spider-Man and other vigilantes; these included petty crooks, robbers, and teenage to young adult troublemakers/outcasts, especially. Goblin City The empire finally came to fruition when it claimed territory over Midtown, renaming it "Goblin City", with Green Goblin renaming himself the Goblin King. The area was freed of the empire's grasp by the combined effort of Spider-Man and his allies, at the cost of the apparent death of their leader. However, the Goblin, as Norman Osborn, faked his death. After his apparent death, the orginazation was seperated into various street gangs, dressing in costumes and using weaponry similarly to their namesake, with ties to the organization in case they were needed. Goblin Empire After Green Goblin's return, the organization was reunified and expanded into a more powerful empire, joined by new members Menace as second-in-command and Goblin Knight in charge of its army. Now called the Goblin Empire, the empire managed to take over all of New York, infecting anyone in the city with the Goblin Serum and straining all connections to prevent anyone from getting help. Spider-Man, with the help of the Spider-Family and other heroes, participated in an all out war to take back the city. They were successful with the death of the Green Goblin by being impaled with his own glider and being revealed as Norman Osborn. Most of the people infected with the Goblin Serum were given an antidote. At the cost of the victory was Peter's longtime friend, Gwen Stacy, who was taken by Green Goblin and thrown off a bridge before Spider-Man caught her by a leg with a string of web. Unfortunately the sudden stop in midair snapped Gwen's neck, killing her. With most members of the empire given the antidote, the remaining members went into hiding. They were shrunken down to various street gangs and commited petty robberies. They were sometimes hired by higher powers to do various crimes, but were otherwise no longer considered a threat to the public with the death of their 'king'. Goblin Nation Norman's son, Harry Osborn, after discovering Peter's secret life as Spider-Man, held him responsible for his father's death and dissolved their friendship. He vowed to make him and his "kind" pay and discovered his father's lair, full of Goblin gadgets, as well as the location to the Goblin Underground. He also injected himself with a dose of the Goblin Serum, enhancing him on a molecular level into a Goblin-like being, and dons a vibranium-made suit as well as a Neo-Glider that can detach from the back of the suit, becoming the second Green Goblin. Reforming the empire by reuniting the various Goblin street gangs, as well as adding new ones, Harry vowed to avenge his father and plotted to expand the empire to rest of the United States, rather than just New York, hoping to make it a new superpower. Goblin War Civil War Dark Reign Heroic Age Category:Earth-1600 Category:Villains Category:Organizations Category:Goblin Empire (Earth-1600) Category:Villains of Earth-1600 Category:Created by Lord Caesar Category:Spider-Man's Rogues Gallery (Earth-1600)